


Your scars are pretty

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Peace, Scars, Useless Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren turned to his side, to give him better access to the scars on his ribs.<br/>The General counted each one of them, charmed. Some were pale, others red or slightly darker than Ren's complexion.<br/>Twenty-six on the right side, fourteen on the left.<br/>Visible evidences of years and years of brutal training and even more brutal fights on the battlefield.<br/>“Do you have any scar of yourself, Hux?”<br/>The General shook his head.<br/>“No. Since I was a kid, my father forced me to treat my wounds to prevent permanent scarring. He thought it was distasteful for a future officer to show signs of his past weaknesses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your scars are pretty

Kylo Ren's skin was scarred and pale, tensed above the dancing muscles and tendons underneath.

He was trained, well trained, yet his flesh had remained soft to touch.

Although he wasn't perfect (everything in his face was too large, too prominent, as if his features had been glued together by a drunk man during a massive blackout) Hux had never thought he could like someone that much.

“You're absolutely beautiful”, he whispered.

Ren let out a husky, half laugh.

“You're quite pleasant to look at, too, General.”

The General grunted, amused.

So Ren was able to use his twisted sense of humor, after all.

His eyes returned on the marks carved into the Knight's skin.

“Your scars are pretty”, he said, lips partially curled into a smile.

Ren turned to his side, to give him better access to the scars on his ribs.

The General counted each one of them, charmed. Some were pale, others red or slightly darker than Ren's complexion.

Twenty-six on the right side, fourteen on the left.

Visible evidences of years and years of brutal training and even more brutal fights on the battlefield.

“Do you have any scar of yourself, Hux?”

The General shook his head.

“No. Since I was a kid, my father forced me to treat my wounds to prevent permanent scarring. He thought it was distasteful for a future officer to show signs of his past weaknesses.”

“How foolish from him, then. Scars help people to remain focused on their purposes, as an eternal reminder of all the wrong choices and personal failures. It's important to keep remembering such things.”

Hux placed a sloppy kiss on a particularly ugly scar between the fifth and the sixth rib.

“Compound fracture”, Ren said, before letting a soft moan escape from his wet lips.

It could only mean that a broken rib had literally gashed the skin to pop out.

The General was already starting to get hard.

“Whatever, Ren. I prefer seeing scars than to having them on me, by the way.”

“So you disagree...”

Hux's sharp teeth dug into the soft intercostal flesh.

Ren yelped with pleasure, shivering.

“I've never said that.”

The room fell silent for a while, silence broken only by the sound of lazy kisses and delicate moans.

Hux loved the way Ren moaned. He was able to sound manly even while doing such an unmanly thing.

He loved to kiss and bite and worship every single imperfection carved in his marble-like skin.

He loved seeing him forcefully pump his own cock whenever he touched some sensitive spot.

He loved to watch his carotid artery pump frantically under the intact skin of his neck, to count each heartbeat and breath.

Kylo Ren, a canvas painted in lovely shades of white and pink, was an absolute masterpiece to him.

“You're amazing”, he murmured at his large ear, gently pulling the earlobe with his teeth.

The dance of his wrist was mesmerizing.

Up and down, up and down, swollen tip and smeared precome.

Fingers squeezing a bit, cock throbbing in need of relief.

Hux gave a bite into the tender crook of his neck.

Ren whimpered, thick cum spreading all over his hairless belly, turning his bellybutton into a puddle of dirt.

Hux's lips curved into a satisfied smile.

“Such a beautiful creature...”, he whispered.

Ren let out a content sigh, burying his flushed face into the pillows.

Hux placed a kiss on a little scar on his shoulder.

“Beautiful...”, he repeated, crooning. "Beautiful, beautiful..."

 

 

 


End file.
